


Soundly Irritated

by doseki



Series: The New Grid: A Changed Game [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for a friend. Potentially spoilery for Tron: Legacy. Read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundly Irritated

Jarvis was nervous.

He'd delivered his information to Clu. That the last ISO had disappeared. Clu had said nothing, done nothing. He simply sat, unmoving, unchanging.

"Sir?" Jarvis ventured, pressing his fingertips together and leaning forward. "Is there anything you wish me to do in regards to this?"

Clu's gaze flickered over to Jarvis momentarily.

Other than that, there was no indication that Clu had even heard him.

Jarvis waited, for what seemed like an entire cycle, and finally Clu stood up.

"Go to Zuse."

"Sir?"

Clu gave Jarvis a Look. Jarvis bowed low. "Of course, sir. What shall I tell him?"

Clu's mouth twitched up ever so slightly at the corners. "Tell him a friend is coming to see him."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
